Adrianna moves up the grades
Characters Adrianna-Julie Element Teachers-Alan Adrianna's dad-Paul Adrianna's mom-Susan Plot Question gets held back features elements on the periodic table. We're doing Adrianna moves up the grades first so you won't spoil the last element. Transcript H Teacher: Welcome to Hydrogen. Today, we will get out our homework. (Everyone hands in their homework) H Teacher: Thanks for handing in your homework. Go to Helium. (in Helium grade) He Teacher: Today, we will do math. Adrianna, what's 2+3? Adrianna: 5. He Teacher: That's right. Go to Lithium. (in Lithium grade) Li Teacher: Okay, it's snacktime. Adrianna, do you have a snack? Adrianna: Yes. Li Teacher: Go to Beryllium. Be Teacher: Go to Boron. B Teacher: Go to Carbon. C Teacher: Go to Nitrogen. N Teacher: Go to Oxygen. O Teacher: Go to Fluorine. F Teacher: Go to Neon. Ne Teacher: Go to Sodium. Na Teacher: Go to Magnesium. Mg Teacher: Go to Aluminum. Al Teacher: Go to Silicon. Si: Go to Phosphorus. P: Go to Sulfur. S: Go to Chlorine. Cl: Go to Argon. Ar: Go to Potassium. K; Go to Calcium. Ca: Go to Scandium. Sc: Go to Titanium. Ti: Go to Vanadium. V: Go to Chromium. Cr: Go to Manganese. Mn: Go to Iron. Fe: Go to Cobalt. Co: Go to Nickel. Ni: Go to Copper. Cu: Go to Zinc. Zn: Go to Gallium. Ga: Go to Germanium. Ge: Go to Arsenic. As: Go to Selenium. Se: Go to Bromine. Br: Go to Krypton. Kr: Go to Rubidum. Rb: Go to Strontium. Sr: Go to Yttrium. Yt: Go to Zirconium. Zr: Go to Niobium. Nb: Go to Molybdenum. Mo: Go to Technetium. Tc: Go to Ruthenium. Ru: Go to Rhodium. Rh: Go to Palladium. Pd: Go to Silver. Ag: Go to Cadmium. Cd: Go to Indium. In: Go to Tin. Sn: Go to Antimony. Sb: Go to Tellurium. Te: Go to Iodine. I: Go to Xenon. Xe: Go to Cesium. Cs: Go to Barium. Ba: Well done Adrianna. You're on your way to Lanthanide School. Go to Lanthanum. (in Lanthanide school) La: Go to Cerium. Ce: Go to Praseodymium. Pr: Go to Neodymium. Nd: Go to Promethium. Pm: Go to Samarium. Sm: Go to Europium. Eu: Go to Gadolinium. Gd: Go to Terbium. Tb: Go to Dysprosium. Dy: Go to Holmium. Ho: Go to Erbium. Er: Go to Thulium. Tm: Go to Ytterbium. Yt: Go to Lutetium. Lu: Good job Adrianna. You finished Lanthanide school. Go back to the regular school to start Hafnium. (back in regular school) Hf: Go to Tantalum. Ta: Go to Tungsten. W: Go to Rhenium. Re: Go to Osmium. Os: Go to Iridium. Ir: Go to Platinum. Pt: Go to Gold. Au: Go to Mercury. Hg: Go to Thallium. Tl: Go to Lead. Pb: Go to Bismuth. Bi: Go to Polonium. Po: Go to Astatine. At: Go to Radon. Rn: Go to Francium. Fr: Go to Radium. Ra: You've done good. Now it's time to start Actinide school. Go to Actinium. (in Actinide school) Ac: Go to Thorium. Th: Go to Uranium. U: Go to Neptunium. Np: Go to Plutonium. Pu: Go to Americum. Am: Go to Curium. Cm: Go to Berkelium. Bk: Go to Californium. Cf: Go to Einsteinium. Es: Go to Fermium. Fm: Go to Mendelevium. Md: Go to Nobellium. No: Go to Lawrencium. Lr: Well done Adrianna. That's it for Actinide school. Now here's the final school. Go to Rutherfordium. (in the final part) Rf: Go to Dubnium. Db: Go to Seaborgium. Sg: Go to Bohrium. Bh: Go to Hassium. Hs: Go to Meitnerium. Mt: Go to Darmstadtium. Ds: Go to Roentgenium. Rg: Go to Copernicium. Cn: Go to Ununtrium. Uut: Go to Flerovium. Fl: Go to Ununpentium. Uup: Go to Livermorium. Lv: Go to Ununseptium. Uus: Go to Ununoctium. Uuo: Good job Adrianna. You made it through the Elements. Go home now. (at home) Adrianna's dad: Adrianna, thank you for going up the grades. That's it. You're ungrounded forever. Adrianna's mom: You can go out with your boyfriend. Adrianna: Thank you. Coming up next: Question gets held back Category:Ungrounded Stuff